


Spirk short stories

by QuickethSticketh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickethSticketh/pseuds/QuickethSticketh
Summary: A collection of short stories focusing on the relationship between Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock.





	Spirk short stories

Jim exhaled just like Spock had taught him, utilising diaphragmatic breathing in an attempt to enter a meditative state of mind.  
He could feel the tension practically dripping from him with every deep inhale through his nostrils and exhale through his mouth.  
Recently he had asked (begged would have been a more appropriate term) Spock to teach him how to meditate. Of course, Spock had little quarry and therefore didn't deny his Captain. So Spock had been experimenting with a unique combination of Human and Vulcan yoga that would best suit Jim and aid him in preparation for meditation.  
Spock sat on the floor of his quarters across from Jim. His mind was surprisingly at ease, despite the distracting presence of the Captain.  
He began his flow by rolling out his shoulders, stretching to the left then right - Jim imitating his every move.  
Then following their thorough stretch Spock began coaching Jim on individual asanas. He began with a simple pose; the cat-cow also known as marjaryasana and bitilasana respectively. "Jim, this pose will ultimately stretch your lower back and torso while providing you with an easy rhythm to focus upon." Jim nodded in understanding. "You must reside on your hands and knees," Spock instructed, "Palms to the ground, wrists aligned with shoulders and knees aligned with hips." Jim rose to his hands and knees, his head hung to check the position of his knees, feet and hips. Spock obviously spotting the common mistake gentle brought two fingers under Jim's chin and lifted his head. Jim stared directly into Spock's eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. Spock's face flushed green with the intimacy and he returned to coaching Jim through the pose. "Begin with the Cow, inhale as you drop your abdomen towards the floor. Now raise your head to look at the ceiling." Jim did as he was told, and from Spock's viewpoint, he was doing exceedingly well. The only thing that struck Spock was Jim's posterior. It was aesthetically pleasing and made something in Spock stir. With breath coming in short and quick Jim asked; "Spock, is this right? Am I doing it right?" "Affirmative Jim. Now broaden your shoulders and exhale as you arch your back towards the ceiling." Spock replied. "Allow your head to rest perpendicular to the floor." Again, as Jim concentrated on the pose Spock was struck by how affected he was from seeing the Captain like this. The stoicism he had meditated so hard to achieve was falling apart over one yoga pose? Spock knew that he was slowly being unravelled however he was helpless to stop it. And the question remained as to whether he wanted to stop it.  
"Perfect." Spock breathed through clenched teeth.  
Jim lifted his head slightly and grinned. "Really?"  
Snapping back into his objective facade Spock answered; "Your form is acceptable, Captain."  
Jim's grin widened. "Such high praise Spock, you'll make me blush if you keep talking like that."  
That seemed like an agreeable idea to Spock, seeing the slow creep of blood flow up Jim's neck and puddle in his cheeks. An additional idea then slipped into his head; surely the Captain flushes elsewhere... Spock's mind easily drifted to other parts... He was harshly brought back to reality by Jim's question. "So what's the next pose?" He asked eagerly.  
"The next pose is named uttanasana. You must stand and place your feet hip-width apart."  
Jim stood in one fluid motion, positioned his feet, squared his hips and then rested his hands upon his hips.  
"Now exhale as you bend forward from the hips, not waist." Spock reminded.  
As Jim bent over he pretended not to hear the sharp intake of breath that came from behind him.  
Spock, however, was having trouble pretending to do anything. His mind was scrambling for any sense of order, any control. Spock was aware that he was torturing himself, engaging in a guilty pleasure that had him feeling... Not so guilty and more... Aroused. By coaching Jim in poses that were very if not overtly sexualised he was essentially grasping at things that weren't there. Although there was one thing, in particular, he did want to grasp.  
Jim poked his head between his knees and wiggled his body. "Helloooooo." He said childishly.  
Despite Spock's complicated state, he felt a huge surge of adoration for Jim. Then after seeing his body wiggle, he was showered with an almost uncontrollable lust.  
He sat down on his bed and began a session of calm breathing; inhale deeply through the nose, hold, exhale through the mouth.  
Jim noticed Spock's heavy breathing and unfolded himself. "Spock, are you alright?" He asked, mild concern skirting his features.  
"I-I am adversely affected by observing you, Captain." Spock's cheeks began to tinge green.  
"What... What are you talking about Spock? In English, please." Jim acted confused although he knew perfectly well to what Spock was referring.  
"I am... Aroused by you. Specifically, when you do things." Spock almost choked out.  
A fox-like smile grew on Jim's face. He walked over to Spock and placed two fingers on his knee. Spock almost let a grunt slip through his clenched teeth.  
"So like when I do things like... This?" Jim asked and slowly trailed his fingers up Spock's inner thigh.  
Spock was shaking, he could feel arousal flowing through Jim's fingers at the connection on Spock's inner thigh.  
"Or when I do... This?" Jim removed his fingers much to the mixed relief/chagrin of Spock. And then. Jim sat. Directly in Spock's. Lap. Jim's rounded arse. Pressing firmly into. Areas...  
Spock's ears were now a dark green, his pupils blown wide and it was all brought on in a few seconds by a certain Captain.  
"Please... Captain." Spock begged though he was unsure as to what he was begging for.  
"Yes, Spock? What is it?" Jim asked, feigning innocence.  
"Please. Let me..." Spock struggled to get the words out.  
"Let you fuck me?"  
Spock nodded and Jim smiled.  
"Sounds good to me." He giggled.  
Jim stood and pushed Spock back to the bed, he then straddled his hips and began a barrage of kisses.  
Spock's lips were silk smooth and his mouth... Tasted like desert spices. He was so warm, so incredibly intoxicating. Jim broke the kiss to inform his First Officer of just that; "God, you taste amazing." He then dived back in to plant numerous love bites on Spock's rapidly flushing neck. Spock groaned, despite the heavy blush on his ears, face and neck he could feel his blood diverting.  
He wanted to ravage the Captain. To show him pleasure like he'd never known. So Spock flipped them.  
Jim could feel Spock digging hard into his thigh, he shuddered at the feeling. He could that Spock was long and quite thick too. Meanwhile, Spock was hastily removing Jim's shirt and leaving an array of hickies all over his chest. Jim gushed out moans and sighs until Spock reached his navel.  
"Spock... Stop teasing... Just... Ugh." Spock could tell that Jim was already having trouble forming sentences.  
"Tell me what you want, Jim."  
"I want... I want you. In me. Now!" Jim demanded.  
Spock was all but too happy to oblige, secretly he had always been turned on when Jim got excessively bossy. Which happened frequently...  
Spock removed both of their pants and shoes. He then began inching Jim's boxers down, little by little. Suddenly, Jim's cock sprung free. It bounced up against his lower stomach. Spock let out a quiet growl at the sight of it and placed a soft kiss on the mushroom shaped head. The small and teasing kiss had Jim writhing underneath him. With no more time to waste Spock stripped himself and Jim of underwear.  
"Do you need preparation?" Spock asked Jim.  
Jim's eyes flicked down to his cock. "Yes."  
So Spock pressed a finger to Jim's entrance. Spock persisted gently through the tight ring of muscle and into the heat beyond. Jim was being undone by the slow back and forth of the two fingers, Spock had just added. Small groans and grunts of pleasure were slipping through Jim's puffed lips. Spock added another finger and slowly eased the three back in, Jim let out a sharp exhale followed quickly by a lengthy moan. Just the sounds that Jim was eliciting were beginning to send Spock into a frenzy.  
Of course, Jim began to babble. "Oh, Spock you h-have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. All those all night shifts on the bridge, watching y-your fingers on the consoles. I knew it would feel fantastic but this, this is bloody mind blowing and at almost every time we were alone it was all I could do to stop myself from-" Spock cut the endearing babble short by capturing Jim's lips in an intense pash. As Spock's fingers pushed in he slipped his tongue into Jim's mouth.  
He could tell that Jim was on the verge of over stimulation and to be fair, so was Spock. Spock ended the kiss with a sharp tug to Jim's lower lip.  
Spock removed his slicked fingers and looked at Jim. "Are you ready?" He asked his Captain. Jim nodded and brought Spock's wet fingers up to his lips, slipped them in and sucked. Spock shuddered, his sensitive hands could feel every slight movement and hollow of Jim's tongue and cheeks. The heat and velvet texture has Spock dripping pre-cum.  
Spock extracted his fingers from Jim's mouth, pulled his legs up and over his shoulders and pressed his tip to Jim, but before he could begin Jim interrupted.  
"Hey, can I ride you?" He asked, panting slightly.  
Spock's eyes glazed over at the mental image that had surfaced. "Please do."  
Jim giggled, "You're very eager, Mr Spock. Been looking forward to this?"  
Spock nodded, "Seeing you flaunt your body leaves me entirely distracted." Spock admitted. "I too have been anticipated this."  
Spock laid down facing the ceiling and allowed Jim to straddle his hips, their cocks brushes and send a jolt of electricity up the spines of both men. "Oh, feel free to share any favourite fantasies of yours," Jim said, his cheeky grin returning.  
"One does specifically require the Captain's chair, a game of strip-poker and chocolate," Spock replied, as tongue-in-cheek as a Vulcan could get. He emphasised his last syllable with a buck of his hips.  
"Ok, ok. I get the idea." Jim said. He rose to his knees and aligned Spock's cock. The head pressing softly at his entrance.  
Jim paused for a second and stared deep into Spock's eyes, he licked his lips and in that second Spock thought he would lose his mind. Ever so slowly, Jim sank down. His muscles easing and clenching as he took Spock's length in full. And then came bliss.  
Jim began to rise and fall atop Spock. Spock promised himself that he'd memorise this moment, that he'd imprint this moment upon his brain. Jim fastened his pace, Spock's hips bucking up and finally, he reached his prostate.  
Jim saw stars, he saw long, golden grass, he saw the high cliffs of Vulcan, he saw the cool steel the was currently holding the ship together, he saw green, a dark green and after a few repetitive slams, Jim climaxed. And then he felt the stars, he felt the rough grass, he felt the jagged cliffs, he felt the chill of the steel, he felt that green, warming his insides and he definitely felt Spock climaxing too.  
Completely spent, Jim, rolled off Spock and laid next to him. Eyes wide and a goofy smile on his face. "That was..." He breathed, no words could describe it.  
"Indeed." Spock agreed. He rolled over and brushed a golden lock from Jim's face.  
"So how come I saw and felt all that stuff?" Jim asked.  
"To what 'stuff' are you referring to Captain?"  
"All those places and objects and colours," Jim explained.  
"Oh, I apologise, Jim. I did not realise that you had that experience too. That was simply a combination of emotional transference and memories from both of our minds."  
"Ah... Well, I have to say it was fantastic! If that happens every time we bang I'm definitely up for round two." Jim said.  
"I assure you, Jim. The pleasure you felt just now is nothing compared to what is to come."  
Jim wriggled with excitement and captured Spock's pursed lips in another kiss. A long kiss this time. "I cannot wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this chapter was loosely inspired by a Tumblr prompt, that focused on Spock using yoga as a form of meditation, however, I turned that focus to Jim. Please let me know if you have found the original prompt so I can link it for you guys. Additionally, I am not a yogi and the only way that I have the information about these yoga poses is through google research! So if you attempt these asanas please be cautious and do not follow the instructions that are provided. They could be utterly wrong! So yay there you have it


End file.
